Robin Victoriaan
Robin Victoriaan (born May 18, 1991) is a Libertan midfielder and winger for Royal Battery FC and the Libertas national football team. He is a very pacey midfielder, who plays as a winger. Victoriaan is known for his skills and tricks, which often beat the opposition defender, and has therefore earnt the name, "the Libertan Cristiano Ronaldo". He formerly played for Libertan club, FC Wikistad, before being purchased in January 2013 by the Kemburger club Battery FC. Victoriaan is also linked with a move to Brunanter club, Dortmund SFC and Libertan giants, FC Skeend, but all offers have been rejected by Battery. Biography Early years Robin Victoriaan was born on the 18th May, 1991 in Muntegu. He was born into a working class family, the Victoriaans. Because of this, he often played football in his spare time, and quickly became one of the best in youth clubs. At the age of 7, he moved to Wikistad, where he played for some better youth clubs, performing well. Whilst playing for Juniors of Wikistad, a small football club located on the outskirts of Wikistad, he was spotted by coaches of FC Wikistad, and graduated into their youth sides. FC Wikistad Youth After Victoriaan was spotted, along with his brother, he signed for FC Wikistad's youth side. He quickly moved through the ranks, as one of the club's best performers. Many football figures saw Victoriaan play, and saw him as one of the best footballers of the future. At the age of 18, he signed a professional contract with FC Wikistad. FC Wikistad He quickly became a first-team footballer for FC Wikistad, and whilst playing for the club was called up to the Libertas national football team. He scored a goal on his debut for Wikistad, after dribbling into the opposition's area, and cracking it into the top corner. He became the first-choice winger, and after a few seasons had become the star player at FC Wikistad. In January 2013, FC Wikistad rejected a £3.5 million offer from North Beach Kemburg, however two days later, accepted a £6 million offer from Battery FC, a record signing for the Batterton-based club. Battery FC Battery FC signed Robin Victoriaan for a club record of £6 million. FC Wikistad were disappointed by the club's decision to sell the player, and many campaigns were held outside their club stadium. Battery fans on the other hand, were excited by the arrival of Victoriaan, and he was personally welcomed by the Club captain at the time. He scored two goals on his debut, and quickly became one of the stars at Battery. Victoriaan started bagging many assists, and topped the assists chart in the 2012-13 season. He once again topped the assist chart by the end of the 2013-14 season. International career Victoriaan made his first appearance for the Libertas national football team at the age of 16, playing as the Right Winger for his country. He did not bag himself an assist, nor score. He has since become one of the star players for his country, and has scored 10 goals in 22 appearances, playing as a winger. His first goal was in an international friendly in 2011, at the age of just 19 years old against Wales. His powerful header easily beat Welsh goalkeeper, Wayne Hennessey. Statistics Category:Footballer Category:Living person